Ready to rock?
by nia-hime-chan
Summary: una adolescente con doble vida, muy complicada, la cual su madre se la va a complicar aun mas cuando ella llega de sus vacaciones de verano, ya que su peor enemigo entrara mas de lo devido en la vida de Amu... pasen y lean espero que os guste
1. Let's rock

Las vacaciones de verano estaban apunto de terminar, y mis días de tranquilidad también…

Mi madre, presidenta de una empresa de caza talentos muy conocida y también, de una revista de moda, me dejo hacer el viaje de mis sueños en el Caribe, era extraño, ya que no me deja hacer los viajes sola, ya que ella es del tipo de madre, la cual no deja que su niñita viaje a la otra parte del mundo sin ella, o con 50 guardaespaldas encima a mas de mi nana, pero esta vez solo había 5 guardaespaldas, y dos sirvientas, y sin nana ni tampoco con madre.

Uno de los guardaespaldas que rondaban cerca de la hamaca de playa en la cual estaba tumbada se acerco, me daba pena el pobre hombre, llevaba puesto el traje negro de cualquier guardaespaldas, salvo que este en vez de llevar mocasines llevaba chanclas de playa, seguro que estaba a punto de darle una insolación

-Señorita Hinamori, dentro de dos horas el jet privado estará listo para su completo servicio

-Gracias, avisa a las sirvientas, para que recojan todo mi equipaje, y dile al piloto que ponga rumbo a los Ángeles… tengo que volver ya a casa….

-Como usted desee Señorita….- el hombre cogió el móvil que tenía guardado en su bolsillo y empezó a hacer llamadas

Me dirigí a la suite presidencial del hotel de 5 estrellas donde me hospedaba, todas las personas que trabajaban allí me saludaban o me ofrecían sus servicios, y los clientes del hotel se quedaban embobados mirándome, como si fuera una especie de animal en peligro de extinción , subí en el ascensor rodeada por los guardaespaldas, Roger el guardaespaldas de mi derecha, siempre a cuidado de mi, creo que desde que tenia 6 años… era con el que tenia mas familiaridad, era como un padre para mi….

-Roger, ¿sabes donde esta mi madre?

-Al parecer la señora esta de viaje de negocios en Paris.

-Sabes que puedes hablar sin formalidades conmigo, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen señorita Hinamori o cosas por ese estilo- el ascensor había llegado a la ultima planta donde se encontraba mi habitación… nos dirigimos a ella mientras los guardaespaldas peinaban la zona, estaba harta que hicieran eso cada vez que iba a algún lado, no era la reina de Inglaterra… entre en la habitación, y vi a las sirvientas empaquetar todas mis ropas en las maletas, Roger se quedo estático en el salón, mientras yo me dirigía al baño, donde me esperaba un baño de pétalos de cerezo, me quite el bañador y me adentre en aquel placentero baño.

-Señorita Amu, tiene varios mensajes de parte de su madre y otros, de sus amigas.

-Me los podrías leer…- no tenia ganas de salir de allí y menos para leer unos estúpidos correos…

-Al parecer, las señoritas Yaya y Rima, se fueron a Roma este verano, dicen que tienen ganas de volverla a ver, al parecer aran una fiesta de pijama pasado mañana y quieren que usted vaya a la fiesta…, el segundo correo es de su madre, al parecer a conocido a los reyes de Irlanda, y quiere que usted vaya a un baile que darán los reyes de Irlanda, se celebrara dentro de dos semanas, y también dice que te quiere decir algo muy importante, así que mañana dará una fiesta de disfraces.

-Mejor deja de leer el correo, solo me dan dolores de cabeza y mas por parte de mi madre, al parecer quiere presentarme a otro pretendiente para cantar conmigo…., Roger retírate a empaquetar tu equipaje y a descansar lo que queda asta el vuelo, díselo también a tus compañeros….

-pero señorita es mi obli…

-Tranquilo no me escapare, ni are nada raro solo leeré el correo electrónico después de mi baño, tienes que estar cansado de estar tanto rato pegado a mi y no me repliques, es una orden.

-Como usted desee Señorita, dejare al guardaespaldas, que descansaba al lado de la puerta por si acaso…

-Como quieras…

Roger se fue a su habitación, mientras que yo jugueteaba con los pétalos que había flotando por el agua, salí del baño y me puse un albornoz de color rosa pastel, con las iníciales de mi nombre bordadas en negro, me dirigí a mi vestidor y me coloque unos shorts tejanos color negro, un jersey de manga larga de color blanco, unos calcetines a rayas blancas y negras que llegaban asta la parte inferior de la rodilla y las Convers negras, deje el pelo que llegaba asta la cintura suelto mojado, ya que hacia calor y algo de viento para que se me secara solo….

Me acerque al gran patio con piscina que había afuera, un poco de brisa de mar antes de irme del lugar no me sentaría mal…. Cuando estuve cerca de la barandilla que separaba el patio de una gran caída de 25 pisos de altura, escuche gritos de chicas, al parecer algún famoso se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que yo, me fije en aquel gran circulo de adolescentes gritando, y alguna que otra desmayándose por la emoción, en el centro de aquel gran coro de fans estaba…. No puede ser…. Se puede saber ¿que hace ese hentai aquí?

No era ni más ni menos que mi peor enemigo, la persona más pervertida que el mundo haya conocido si se puede decir así, era Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un compositor a más de cantante, y por desgracia compañero de instituto y de clase.

En realidad en el instituto, nos llevamos como perro y gato, hemos hablado poco, y esas pocas veces e terminado yo chillándole y él escapándose como un gato riéndose de mi, aunque todas mis amigas me dicen que el y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta, pero en realidad, no tendría tiempo para chicos ni en sueños ya que desde hace cosa de dos años que llevo una doble vida y claro no tengo tiempo para chicos ni nada por el estilo…

De día yo soy Hinamori Amu, la hija de una solterona de oro. Soy la chica mas rica de mi instituto, que por cierto es de niños ricos, al parecer siempre hacen tonterías de poner una lista, con la persona más famosa del colegio, y siempre aparezco en primer lugar en el apartado de chicas, en el de chicos aparece Ikuto… no me gusta que estén siempre sobre mi, o que solo me quieran para ser lanzados a la fama gracias a mi madre…

Y de noche, soy una de las ídolos mas famosas, soy cantante de pop/rock y mi nombre artístico es Alice, nadie sabe que soy ella en realidad, ya que llevo peluca y lentillas de colores en las actuaciones, mi madre fue quien descubrió mi dote de cantar, mientras me duchaba tranquilamente, en realidad nunca me llamó la idea de ser cantante o actriz o lo que fuese pero al parecer yo tenia talento, y eso le agradaba a la gente…

Unos de los guardaespaldas me vino a recoger a mi habitación, las maletas estaban listas. Con pocos ánimos salí de aquella habitación donde pase un tranquilo verano, y me dirigí a la entrada, donde la muchedumbre de chicas gritaban y desmayaban gritando su nombre… mis guardaespaldas abrieron camino entre la muchedumbre, algunas de ellas se quedaban mirándome, mientras chismorreaban al parecer seria sobre mi, pase por al lado de Ikuto, que estaba apoyado en una moto de color negro azulado, al parecer era suya, note su mirada clavada en mi, yo le mire a los ojos sin cambiar mi cara de enfado en ningún momento, yo no era como ellas, no me arrodillaría ante él como sus fans…

Se acerco a mi tranquilamente, las fans le habrían el camino asta mi, mis guardaespaldas se colocaron entre el y yo.

-Hacia tiempo que no te veía, Amu.

-Lo mismo digo Ikuto, menuda coincidencia que nos hospedemos en el mismo hotel- les pedí a mis guardaespaldas con un gesto con la mano, que se apartaran de enfrente mío para poder verlo mejor, el me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, yo tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder sonreír por educación- yo regreso hoy mismo a Los Ángeles, ¿tu te quedaras mas tiempo aquí?

-Es que no lo sabes, mi avión tuvo unos problemas técnicos, y tu madre se ofreció en dejarme tu avión privado para volver a los Ángeles…

Mi cara se quedo en blanco, no puede ser, ¿iba a compartir avión con él?, maldita sea mi madre, ¿por que a tenido que hacerme esto a mi? , y lo mas importante ¿Cuándo hablo con mi madre?, algo raro esta ocurriendo y tengo que descubrirlo…

-Esta bien, te puedo hacer una pregunta primero….

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Como es que hablaste con mi madre?

-Podría decirse que tu familia y la mía desde hace cierto tiempo que se llevan de maravilla

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me dijiste que solo era una pregunta…- sonrió de forma burlona lo que causo que algunas de sus admiradoras se desmayaran o tuvieran una pequeña hemorragia nasal por parte de algunas fans que estaban cerca de el, note como algunas de ellas me miraban de forma odiosa, si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta

-Yo voy tirando al aeropuerto, el avión despega de aquí a 20 minutos, despegaremos contigo o sin ti-en ese instante una moto y un todoterreno aparcaron delante de nosotros, suspire aliviada, por fin podría salir de allí a toda velocidad, los hombres con uniformes del hotel salieron del coche y de la moto y a Roger le tendió la llave del todoterreno, y a mi la llave de la moto, una de mis sirvientas me ofreció el casco de moto, era negro con mariposas fucsia alrededor, cogí rápidamente el casco y me lo coloque, y monte en la moto, mis guardaespaldas subieron rápidamente en el todoterreno junto con las sirvientas y mi equipaje, baje los escalones que separaban el asfalto de la calle y me di media vuelta encarando a Ikuto- no llegues tarde- me monte en la moto, gire la llave de contacto, y la moto de color negro con reflejos fucsia rugió debajo de mi, me encantaba esa sensación, me coloque los guates negros en mis manos, estuve apunto de darle gas a la motocicleta, pero algo me distrajo, como no, era Ikuto ya había montado en su motocicleta y estaba esperando a mi lado, ¿es que quería una carrera hasta el aeropuerto o que?- ¿quieres decirme algo?

-Si, no tardes… por cierto preciosa motocicleta- sonrió de forma arrogante… dios no lo soportaba!!! Acelero la motocicleta y en un visto y no visto ya no se le veía por la calle, eso si que no… a mi nadie me iba a ganar en una carrera y menos de motos, acelere la motocicleta y en pocos segundos ya veía a Ikuto que se escabullía por los callejones de la ciudad en dirección al aeropuerto, el todoterreno donde habían mis guardaespaldas corría a toda velocidad detrás mí, aunque yo era mas veloz que el, a los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la autopista que andaba escasa de automóviles, allí pudimos correr a toda velocidad.

La adrenalina recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, esa sensación de peligro junto con las brisas del fuerte viento azotando mi cuerpo me encantaba es como si volara….

Lleguemos al aeropuerto a la par, estaba furiosa por haber llegado a la vez que el, lo reconocía el era muy bueno manejando la moto, mejor dicho era perfecto en todos sentidos… inteligente, deportista, músico, a mas de ser uno de los hombres mas buenorros que hay en el mundo, también es muy famoso y su padre es uno de los hombres mas adinerados que hay en mi país… en resumen el hombre perfecto…

Entremos en el hangar donde estaba mi avión, les pedí a los hombres que trabajaban en el aeropuerto que guardaran el equipaje, las motos y el coche dentro del avión, mientras esperábamos que el avión despegara me adentre en el avión, que era bastante amplio, casi ni parecía un avión visto por dentro, había un sofá negro una mesita, una televisión de plasma… en resumen que parecía un piso de adolescente… Me senté en el sofá, mientras que Ikuto se coloco en el otro extremo de este, la mala suerte es que el se sentó en el lado donde estaba mi guitarra eléctrica y mi piano electrónico, o mejor dicho todo el avión en si estaba decorado para una estrella del rock adolescente, mi madre fue la que me regalo este avión para las jiras por todo el país, maldición seguro que descubre que soy Alice… tengo que hacer algo pero ya!

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra y el piano…

-Bueno… un poco, solo para tranquilizarme…- se levanto perezosamente del sofá y agarro la guitarra negra situada al lado de las otras guitarras, que estaban delante de nosotros debajo de la televisión de plasma

-Te importa si toco un poco, es que e creado hace poco una canción y me gustaría saber lo que piensa otra persona aparte de mi manager

-De acuerdo…

El comenzó a tocar la guitarra y entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en la música, su cara transmitía paz y tranquilidad, como estuviera en el lugar mas tranquilo del mundo, yo entrecerré los ojos también para poder concentrarme mejor en el sonido de la guitarra… y comenzó a cantar

"Crush"

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be

Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it real or just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But i know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging,

Spending time, girl, are we just friends

Is there more

Is there more

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this

Into something that'll last

Last forever

Forever

Why do I keep running from the truth

(Why do I keep running)

All I ever think about is you

(All I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Going away

Going away

Dejo de tocar la guitarra y la coloco en su sitio, mi cabeza se quedo en blanco la canción era buena, y el ritmo quedaba perfecto con la letras se notaba que tenia un don con la música…

-¿Que te parece la canción?-se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá mirándome fijamente…

-Esta bien… se nota que eres un cantante famoso…- esas palabras costaron de salir por mi boca…

-Pero no me puedo comparar con la cantante Alice…

-A que te refieres- eso si que era una sorpresa! Piensa que yo soy más buena que él… ¡este es el mejor día de mi vida!

-Ella es guapa, tiene una voz como los ángeles y es un total misterio… me encantaría conocerla en persona…

-Si, esta bien, escuchaste su nueva canción, esta en el primer puesto en las listas de música- intente sonar lo mas indiferente posible aunque en mi interior estaba saltando de alegría.

-Si…-El se sentó en el sofá otra vez- descansare un rato, cuando lleguemos a los Ángeles avísame por favor.

-De acuerdo- en pocos minutos Ikuto ya estaba durmiendo, tenia cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, era como un niño, caprichoso e infantil…

Me quede embobada mirándolo, sin darme cuenta mis guardaespaldas y las sirvientas se sentaron en los otros asientos que habían distribuidos alrededor del lugar, el piloto dijo por el altavoz que en pocos minutos despegaríamos y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad, me acerqué a el y le intente despertar pero nada, al parecer estaba muí cansado, seguramente seria por que anoche salió de copas con muchas chicas asta las tantas de la madrugada, le abroche el cinturón, el sonrió mientras dormía, al parecer tenia un lindo sueño, aunque yo creo que estaba despierto y se estaba burlando de mi… en todo caso no tenia ganas de discutir me senté a su lado a toda prisa por que el avión despegaba en ese momento, pasaron pocos minutos y el avión ya estaba estabilizado en el aire, en el transcurso del despegue Ikuto reclino la cabeza en mi hombro mientras dormía, lo que me izo tener las mejillas como semáforos al rojo vivo , lo conocía desde hace dos años, y aun no comprendo su forma de pensar ni tampoco el de que sea tan callado, ha veces pienso que es mudo, aun que desde que hemos estado en este avión hemos hablado bastante, diría que mas de lo normal, en todo caso mis parpados también se cerraban poco a poco, así que me deje llevar y en pocos segundos ya estaba durmiendo con el….

Sentí a alguien diciendo mi nombre y zarandándome suavemente, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo…

-Amu quieres despertarte ya…- Ikuto me llevaba cargado en la espalda y se dirigía hacia su moto aparcada en el porta equipajes del avión

-Se puede saber a donde me llevas… y ¿por que llevo puesto el casco de la moto?

-¿No querrás subir a mi moto sin casco verdad?

-¿Por que tendría que ir en tu moto?

-Tus guardaespaldas se han ido, y se han llevado tu motocicleta, me a pedido tu madre que te lleve a un sitio antes de llevarte a casa…- me baje de el a trompicones, ya que estaba un poco mareada- en todo caso súbete y agárrate fuerte no sea que la princesita se vaya a caer…

-Ja, Ja muy gracioso…- el subió en su moto en pocos segundos y yo m situé detrás de él agarrándome en la parte trasera de la moto, quería tener el menor contacto físico con él

-¿Se puede saber que haces?, así te caerás de la moto cuando tome una curva agárrate a mi- tomo mis manos rápidamente e hicieron que abrazara su torso, era firme y liso al parecer este chico no hacia pesas, encendió la moto y en pocos segundos ya habíamos salido del puerto de aviones y íbamos por la autopista… y en pocos minutos lleguemos a una tienda de ¿disfraces?, ¿por que estamos aquí?

-Oye Ikuto ¿porque as parado aquí?- la tienda gigantesca en el escaparate mostraba varios disfraces de payaso, vampiros y romanos, todo esto me daba muy mala espina, Ikuto se retiro el casco y me miro con cara divertida, un sudor frio bajo por mi columna, estaba asustada

-Al parecer la relación madre e hija que tenéis tú y tu madre no es muy buena que digamos, tu madre me a pedido que vengamos aquí a comprar unos disfraces para la fiesta que dará tu madre mañana y también me a dicho, que hoy pasaras la noche en mi casa, podría decirse que no quiere que duermas sola en la mansión, ya que ella se ira de en un viaje de negocios

-¡QUUUUUUUEEEEE!- ¿pero que es esto?, como puede ser que mi madre me meta en casa de un pervertido que solo piensa en cosas hentais, esta es la primera vez que pienso que mi madre es idiota… es mas seguro pasar la noche en el barrio mas bajo de la ciudad, o al menos eso creo yo….

-No te pongas así mujer- se acerco a mi peligrosamente, suerte que llevaba puesto el casco…- ¿es que tienes miedo de mi?- sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi, y yo estaba casi hiperventilando, se acerco mas y me dio un beso en la frente del casco- tranquila que no me interesan niñas pequeñas

-A quien le dices pequeña, si estamos en el mismo curso- me baje de la moto de un salto y me retire el casco, con rabia se lo lance con fuerza, y escuche un "auch" por parte suya, enrabiada y a paso rápido me adentre en la tienda y detrás de mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia entraba Ikuto, una señora de unos 50 años de pelo castaño nos atendió

-Buenos días en que puedo servirles

-Buenos días, nos gustaría comprarnos unos disfraces para una fiesta, a mi me interesaría disfrazarme de pirata o de gato depende de cuales tenga y ella…- se me quedo mirando inspeccionándome con la mirada- a ella un disfraz de niña pequeña

-Ja Ja, que gracioso Ikuto, me gustaría mirar los disfraces que hay por aquí

-Pues claro, los disfraces para mujer están en la planta de arriba si tienes alguna duda por los disfraces puedes avisarme- miro a Ikuto, como si fuera otra adolescente enamorada- sígame por aquí caballero, los de piratas y gato están en esta zona.

Mientras Ikuto y la dependienta se encaminaban por los pasillos llenos de disfraces, yo me encamine por la escalera asta llegar al piso de arriba en el cual era casi igual que el de abajo, salvo que la habitación en si tenia un aire mas femenino… mire y mire entre los grandes pasillos llenos de disfraces pero ninguno me llamo la atención en particular, pensé en disfrazarme de vampiresa, pero eso ya estaba muy visto… y caí en la cuenta de que en mi casa tengo un disfraz que solo yo puedo llevar y que yo misma lo cree…, baje las escaleras rápidamente e Ikuto al parecer ya había elegido su disfraz

-¿Ya tienes un disfraz que te guste?

-No necesito comprarme uno, yo ya tengo en casa…-llegue al primer piso y me acerque a Ikuto que estaba pagando a la dependienta su disfraz no lo pude ver bien ya que estaba empaquetado en una caja blanca, la dependienta le dio la caja a Ikuto y salimos tranquilamente de allí- por cierto Ikuto…. De que te disfrazaras para la supuesta fiesta de disfraces…

-Ya lo veras… mi disfraz seguro que no lo has visto en ninguna fiesta de disfraces… por cierto tienes mascara para el disfraz….

-Eh? ¿Se necesitaba una?- y yo pensaba que con llevar el disfraz ya era una fricada… puedes esperar aquí, iré a compra una…- rápidamente entre en la tienda y le pregunte a la dependienta si tenia mascaras… me llevo a una vitrina de cristal, donde había todo tipo de mascaras, unas tapaban la cara entera y otras solo tapaban los ojos y cierta parte de la nariz, otras llevaban un pequeño bastoncillo para agarrar la mascara, mire las mascaras con atención para comprar la que me fuera perfecta con el disfraz, y la encontré, era de un blanco apagado con pequeñas perlas alrededor de ella y con un toque de purpurina, solo tapaba la parte de los ojos y parte de la nariz, para mi era perfecta, la compre rápidamente, y la guarde en el pequeño maletero de la maleta que estaba situado debajo del asiento de atrás- Siento la tardanza Ikuto…-me coloque el casco y me senté detrás de el…

-Tardona- fue lo único que pude oír antes de que el rugido de la moto se apoderara de mi atención, lo abrace por la espalda y apoye la cabeza, ya me daba igual si abrazaba a Ikuto, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa e irme al establo de caballos que había en una parte del jardín trasero, lejos de la mansión y de la vista de los invitados que hubieran en la casa.

Mientras Ikuto conducía, todos mis sentidos se llenaron de mis preciosos caballos que tenia en el establo, echaba de menos pasar unas horas por la tarde ir a pasear con ellos y con Fly, que era mi perro, aunque en realidad es un lobo, Ikuto paro en seco la moto, al parecer ya había llegado a casa, estaba igual a cuando me fui de vacaciones hace 2 meses el color blanco puro que bañaba la mansión de 3 plantas seguía igual que siempre, la entrada a la casa tenia algunas plantas nuevas pero seguía igual de grande y extensa, salvo que en ese momento había un Ferrari negro aparcado cerca de la entrada de la mansión, que yo desconocía, Ikuto me acompaño adentro de la mansión donde estaba mi madre hablando con un hombre que era casi idéntico a Ikuto, salvo por el pelo que lo llevaban de distinta forma eran casi idénticos, Ikuto se acerco a mi madre

- Ya hemos llegado Midori…- ¡Pero como se atreve a hablarle tan familiarmente a mi madre, donde tiene los modales este chico!- hola papa…- el hombre aludido se levanto del sillón de piel negro

-Hola hijo…- le dio un abrazo a Ikuto y se acerco a mi- encantado de conocerte al fin Amu, eres mucho mas guapa de lo que me había imaginado- el hombre me tendió la mano- Encantado de conocerte mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Aruto, soy el padre de Ikuto- le di la mano por educación y el me beso en ella

-Mucho gusto Aruto- me soltó la mano con delicadeza, y me dirigí a mi madre la cual estaba sentada en el otro sillón de cuero negro que había plantado delante del anterior- Hola madre ya e llegado, ¿no estabas en un viaje de negocios en parís?

-Si pero tuve que volver por unos asuntos de negocios, y me tengo que ir otra vez, ahora mismo tendría que estar saliendo para Australia….

-Entiendo, Madre, que tengas un buen viaje, y ahora si me disculpáis caballeros- me dirigí hacia la gran puerta de cristal que daba al gran jardín del exterior

-Fly a estado bastante inquieto desde que te fuiste de viaje, te esta esperando en la parte exterior del jardín, será mejor que te des prisa….

-De acuerdo madre- sonreí de alegría ya que me podía ir al establo aunque hubiera visita, aunque con o sin el permiso de mi madre hubiera salido de allí… camine rápidamente por el gran jardín decorado con rosales de todos los colores, miles de fuentes de angelitos y un laberinto natural, cruce el laberinto en un momento, y ya pude ver la entrada del bosque, continúe caminando por un camino de piedra que atravesaba el bosque asta llegar a un gran establo de madrea de roble, algunos relinchos se escuchaban a lo lejos, al parecer ya sabían que yo estaba en casa, y entre esos relinchos el ladrido de cierto perro cada vez se iba haciendo mas y mas fuerte, asta que lo divise en el horizonte, venia corriendo a toda velocidad, asta que salto encima mío, aun era un cachorro, pero aun así por poco me tiraba al suelo, su pelo plateado brillaba por los rayos de sol que traspasaba por las oberturas de las hojas del bosque- Hola Fly!- casi me puse a llorar de alegría al verlo… creo que lo extrañe mucho mas que a mi familia… continúe el camino asta el final donde los caballos relinchaban de alegría, los cuidadores que habían allí me saludaba, y uno de los cuidadores saco a mi caballo de su cuadra, su pelaje era negro como la noche y de cabello sedoso y suave del mismo color de su piel relincho de felicidad al verme e intento acercarse a mi, del mismo modo que lo izo Fly en su momento pero el cuidador lo tenia bien sujeto, me acerque a acariciarlo.

-Thor te a echado mucho de menos- el cuidador me dio las riendas de Thor- no dejaba que nadie lo montara para pasear, y Fly mas o menos de lo mismo no quería jugar con nadie solo se tumbaba en el prado del bosque asta que le dieran de comer o para dormir…

-Pues si que me han echado de menos, pobrecitos- el chico me dejo a solas con Thor y Fly mientras les contaba todo lo que ice en las vacaciones. Ya se que estoy loca pero, con todo lo que me a pasado en mi vida, se que los amigos que nunca te traicionaran son los animales aunque no hablen… Me adentre en la cuadra de Thor que estaba muy limpia, Thor se tumbo en el suelo y yo me tumbe encima de el, mientras que Fly se acurruco encima mío, y en pocos segundos se quedo dormido, yo acariciaba la cara de Thor mientras le explicaba alguna anécdotas del viaje y luego le cante una canción que cree yo misma, pero que nunca saldría de allí, ya que la faceta que tienen los fans de Alice es de un ángel caído, y digamos que la canción que cree yo misma no era muí idónea para la cantante Alice… comencé a tararear el ritmo de la canción asta que la letra salió desde el fondo de mi corazón….

We sign our cards with letters BFFYouve got a million ways to make me laughYou lookin out for me you got my backSo good to have you around You know the secrects I could never tellAnd when Im quiet you break through my shellDont feel the need to do a revel yellCuz you keep my feet on the ground Youre a true friendYoure here till the endYou pull me asideWhen somethin aint rightTalk with me nowAnd into the night till its alright againYoure a true friend You dont get angry when I change the plansSomehow youll never have a second chanceWont say "I told you" when Im wrong againIm so lucky that I found...

Mis ojos estaban cerrados y me deje llevar por la canción asta que note el nerviosismo de Fly y Thor, abrí los ojos y allí estaba Ikuto apoyado en la entrada de la cuadra de Thor con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente… salte del susto y Fly y Thor se pusieron a la defensiva, Fly enseñando sus dientes… aun de leche, y Thor relinchando…. Acaricie a Thor para tranquilizarlo y junto con Fly aun gruñendo y enseñando sus pequeños dientes salimos rápidamente de la cuadra de Thor, el cual estaba un poco tranquilo pero igual aun seguía relinchando…

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!- ¡o no! ¡Me a iodo cantar ahora segurísimo que sabe que soy Alice!

-Cantas muy bien… e venido para decirte que ya es hora de comer… y por cierto dile a tu perrito que deje de enseñarme sus dientecitos…

- ¿eh?- mire a Fly y estaba enseñándole sus pequeños dientes y gruñendo- vamos tranquilo Fly- lo cogí en brazos como si fuera un bebe y me lo lleve a paso rápido hacia la mansión- por cierto Ikuto, no vuelvas a hacer lo que as echo ahora mismo….

-¿A que te refieres?- se coloco a mi lado caminando tranquilamente

-No vuelvas a venir a por mi, tengo móvil así que si quieres algo llámame a mi móvil, o al teléfono que hay en la habitación que hay en la planta de arriba de la cuadra- continúe caminando ahora sin Fly en mis brazos, el caminaba a mi lado mirando con recelo a Ikuto el cual me miraba todo el rato extrañado.

-Pero por que te as puesto de ese humor, no he hecho nada malo- me cogió de la muñeca y paremos en seco en medio del bosque- dime por que estas enfadada conmigo… me miro fijamente a los ojos, me intente soltar del agarre pero era imposible tenia mucha fuerza… comenzó a dar pasos hacia mi, cuando el daba uno hacia mi, yo daba otro para atrás, asta que tropecé con una rama seca que había en el suelo y caímos en una cama de hojas secas, yo estaba debajo de el agarrada por ambas muñecas, el estaba encima mío mirándome con seriedad- Amu dime por que te as enfadado conmigo…- esta vez su voz no tenia tono de seriedad, todo lo contrario, tenia un tono de suplica, lo que a mi me extraño y tuve que ceder…

-Me as oído…- mire hacia otro lado, no entendía por que aquellos ojos marinos me ponían tan nerviosa….- as escuchado mi secreto…

-No entiendo el por que te mosqueas por haberte escuchado cantar a unos animales, es un poco raro pero no eres la única que lo hace… pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, la canción y tu voz son preciosas, la voz creo que la e escuchado en algún lugar, aunque no se donde, y la canción de que cantante es…. A mi no me suena para nada….

-Primero… sal de encima mío- mi cara tenia un poco de rubor el cual intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que no saliera, ya que estaba muy nerviosa, mas de lo normal

-No quiero… hasta que me digas la verdad… ¿tanto te molesta que te oiga cantar?

-No es que me moleste…

-¿Entonces?

-Mañana en la fiesta de disfraces lo sabrás te lo prometo, pero ahora por favor sal de encima mío que quiero ir a comer…

-Esta bien- se levanto y me ayudo a incorporarme, me sacudí la tierra que tenia en la espalda y junto a un enfadado Fly y un desconcertado Ikuto me dirigí al comedor donde me esperaba mi comida.

Este es mi segundo Fanfic de la parejita Amuto la cual muchas amamos y mas a cierto gatito . espero que os haiga gustado el primer capitulo, y bueno espero que os vaya bien los estudios o el trabajo xD hasta la próxima!!! Os kiero y plis déjenme rewiews, que me encanta leer vuestros coments sobre la historia y aunque muchas escritoras de esta web os lo digan, de veras es cierto que dan animos para escribir la continuación del fic, yo antes no ponía niguno pero ahora cada vez que leo un fic, pongo siempre un rewiew ^^

Un kiss mu grande keridas lectoras ^^

La primera canción cantada por Ikuto se llama Crush de David archuleta es muy bonita aunque mejor mirad este video k fue del cual me inspiró para hacer este fanfic^^

.com/watch?v=UAr0IzSrZik

y la segunda canción cantada por amu en los establos se llama True Friends de Miley cirus


	2. Let's go to the party

Ikuto y yo lleguemos al jardín trasero de la mansión, donde tuve que dejar a Fly en su casita de madera, el no tenia permitido entrar a la mansión salvo en mi habitación… Era un fastidio pero eran las normas de mi madre…

Llegue al gran comedor decorado con un suelo de mármol de color blanco y una alfombra roja, las paredes eran increíblemente altas, del techo colgaban grandes arañas de cristal, en el centro de aquel gran comedor había una mesa larguísima, la cual mi madre utilizaba para sus cenas de empresa, me situé en un extremo de la gran mesa e Ikuto se situó a mi lado, el chef nos preparo una deliciosa comida, de primero una ensalada, de segundo langosta a la termidor y de postre una porción de pastel de chocolate, lo cual a Ikuto le encanto, la comida fue silenciosa, aunque alguna que otra mirada nos lanzábamos entre ambos…

Mientras tomábamos un café después de la comida, Ikuto no paraba de mirarme sin cortarse un poco o disimular que es lo que hace la gente normalmente….

-¿Quieres decirme algo Ikuto?, o es que te gusta mirarme mientras tomo mi café….- deje la taza de café en la mesa y lo mire directamente a los ojos, en ese momento entendí un poco el porqué mis compañeras de clase y sus fans se desmayan cuando esos ojos te miran fijamente

- pues la verdad es que si y no a la segunda pregunta…, me gustaría saber a qué hora nos iremos a mi casa.

-Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia, ya que yo tengo que atender unos asuntos aquí- no le puedo decir que tengo que avisar a mi manager para saber el nuevo horario de Alice, y ya ni hablar del vestuario…- me iré un momento a mi habitación para preparar las cosas para que darme a dormir a tu casa….- un cosquilleo subió por mi columna al saber que me quedaría en su casa a dormir….

-No tardes princesa que yo también tengo una vida, y mi tiempo es oro

Me levante de la silla, caminando tranquilamente por el comedor, me dirigí hasta mi habitación, la cual se situaba en la segunda planta, en el ala este de la mansión, abrí la puerta doble de color blanco y me adentre en mi habitación, era un mundo distinto a lo que se refería a decoración de la mansión, el suelo era de moqueta de zebra, y las paredes de color fucsia, de las cuales grandes estanterías de metal sostenían toneladas de CD y de libros (la mayoría mangas) y unas grandes ventanas con cortinas negras, la cama estaba situada en el centro de la habitación pegada a la pared, había dos puertas blancas y una era doble, abrí la puerta que había a la derecha de mi cama , y me adentre en el baño, el cual era grande y espacioso y había un espejo enorme junto a dos lavamanos, y mis montañas de maquillaje, me recogí el pelo en un moño alto y me adentre en la ducha, salí rápidamente pero relajadísima, y con un albornoz negro, me adentre en la puerta doble la cual me llevaba a mi vestidor, era grande y lleno de ropa y eso me encantaba, me coloque mi ropa interior negra, una camiseta de tirantes negra que llegaba por debajo de la cintura, con una calavera pirata estampada al costado de color rosa, una falda blanca con cadenas negras y alguna que otra cruz plateada, y unas medias negras que llegaban cerca de las rodillas, unos botines negros, y me puse una sudadera blanca de manga corta abierta por debajo de los pechos, me recogí el pelo en un moño con flecos sueltos, cogí una maleta de gimnasia cualquiera, y metí mi pijama, mi neceser de viaje, lista para ir al infierno…

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente mientras un ansioso Ikuto esperaba en la entrada de la mansión apoyado en la puerta con la vista en el suelo

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi padre, dice que esta noche vayamos los dos al Guest House, donde un amigo de mi familia celebra una fiesta, si no te importa, preferiría irme antes a hacer unos encargos mientras tú haces los tuyos aquí, luego te vendré a buscar a las 10 de la noche.

-Por mi perfecto

- Y una cosita más, no vistas como una cría

-¡No visto como una cría!

-Hasta luego- Ikuto se despidió, y se fue a toda velocidad con su moto, dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, deje la mochila en el suelo y me tumbe bocabajo en mi cama, el teléfono que había en mi mesita de cristal al lado de mi cama comenzó a sonar- ¿Diga?

-Amu?, soy yo Yukari Sanjou, tenemos que hablar sobre el nuevo horario de Alice- Por supuesto mi manager era una de las pocas personas que conocía mi verdadera identidad, lo cual facilitaba las cosas a la hora de los conciertos y esas cosas.

Comencemos a hablar o mejor dicho a discutir sobre el nuevo horario que tendría de aquí a dos semanas, en muchas cosas estaba en desacuerdo, ya que me quitaban horas de instituto, y yo pedí, mejor dicho exigí a la hora de firmar el contrato, que la vida de Amu tendría que ser la de una estudiante normal y corriente, hasta terminar las clases, luego sería el tiempo de Alice… pasaron varias horas hasta que Yukari entro en razón y moldeara de nuevo el horario de Alice

-Sanjou-san, está listo el nuevo vestuario de Alice?

-De eso te quería yo hablar ahora justamente. Mañana quedaremos en el estudio para probarte los nuevos trajes, por cierto ven disfrazada de Alice, ya que al parecer un cantante de rap a armado mucho jaleo estos días, y la prensa no para de dar vueltas por el estudio, así que preferiría que fueras de Alice, así no tendrías que dar excusas de que haces allí, si vas vestida de ti misma ¿entiendes?

-Bien, no hay problema, ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya para allá?

-A las 11:30 de la mañana, así podremos hacer una entrevista que teníamos pendiente desde hace tiempo, y ya sé que no te hace gracia tener que trabajar por la mañana, pero esta revista lleva desde mayo intentando tener una entrevista contigo.

-De acuerdo, cuanto antes nos quitemos faena de encima, más tiempo libre tendré luego cuando vaya al instituto- en realidad es para salir antes de casa de Ikuto….

-Qué raro, y ese cambio de actitud, normalmente me gritas diciendo que la gran Alice no trabaja de mañana, ¿es que ocurre algo?

-No ocurre nada Sanjou-san, de veras que está todo bien, solo que este será mi último año en el instituto y quiero aprovecharlo lo máximo posible- en parte es verdad que quiero disfrutar más de mi adolescencia, pero en verdad no puedo decirle que en realidad es porque voy a pasar la noche en casa de Ikuto, en realidad nunca le e explicado la vida de Amu, solo hablamos de la supuesta vida de Alice fuera del escenario.

-Está bien como tú digas, pero ya sabes que aquí tienes una compañera a la que le puedes explicar tus preocupaciones…

-Gracias…,

-Hasta mañana Amu

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi armario para preparar la ropa para ir al trabajo de Alice, entre en el vestidor secreto, que estaba oculto tras una estantería de zapatos que hacían de puerta, era otro mundo aparte, un vestidor de colores vibrantes y chillones, estaba repleto de peluca mas montañas de maquillaje, trajes que ya no utilizaba de las actuaciones y entrevistas… rebusque lo que normalmente se pondría Alice, un traje negro y morado hecho trizas por los bajos, hacía de mini falda y caía por la parte de atrás, de mangas largas que colgaban estilo quimono japonés, una peluca blanca de cabello corto y lentillas de color dorado y unas gafas de sol, unas botas de taco alto. Me dirigí a mi habitación cerrando las puertas tras de mí, ahora pensando en lo que me tenía que poner esta noche para ir al Guest House, cogí mi portátil, y busque diseños de vestidos ceñidos y exuberantes, claro está, que yo en mi gran vestidor, no tenía nada parecido a eso, mire y mire y vi uno perfecto para la ocasión, llamé a una de las criadas y le pedí que me encontrase ese vestido para antes de esta noche, mientras esperaba a que me trajesen el vestido remire páginas webs de cotilleos.

Tras una hora mirando páginas web encontré algo que me llamo la atención, era una noticia de Ikuto y decía:

Esta noche el Sr Tsukiyomi asistirá al Guest House acompañado de su prometida, aun no sabemos el nombre de la desconocida, pero estaremos al tanto de este gran acontecimiento,…

Deje de leer esta noticia en el mismo momento en que leí el nombre de la familia Tsukiyomi, comencé a marearme y decidí tumbarme en la cama, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas pensando en ese asunto, lo mas lógico que pensé es que, Ikuto abría quedado con su prometida en el Guest House y a mí me llevaba con él para que no me quedara sola en casa, eso fue lo más lógico que se me ocurrió, pero aun así no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto de ninguna manera, y lo más raro todavía ¿cuando Ikuto tenía una prometida? Lo mejor será ver como se desenvuelve la noche.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y la agonía se apoderaba de mí, tenía ganas de llamar a Ikuto y saber quién era la tan famosa prometida… Un momento, ¡qué me pasa! Parezco una de las tantas chicas que van detrás de Ikuto, no puede ser ¡Esto no me está pasando!, la criada toco mi puerta y entro con una caja de color marfil, con el vestido que encargué de Roberto Verino.

Me dirigí rápidamente al baño, y me di una ducha fría, para ver si me espabilaba, y mis ideas se enfriaban un poco, la hora de que Ikuto se pasara a buscarme se acercaba, me coloque mi vestido ceñido de escote en palabra de honor de Roberto Verino, la falda me llegaba hasta 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla, la verdad es que el vestido dejaba poco que dejar a la imaginación, y claro está, esto es algo que nunca me pondría, pero mi orgullo está en juego, el me dijo niña, y esta noche le demostrare que tan niña soy en verdad. Me rice el pelo, dejándolo suelto, me coloque unos Manolo Blahnik negros altos, y unas joyas de Dolce & Gabbana, y me maquille. Guarde mi móvil, un poco de maquillaje y mi cartera en mi bolso de Gucci

Recogí la maleta que previamente había reorganizado con ropa de Alice junto con la peluca y las lentillas de colores y algo de maquillaje suyo.

Una de las sirvientas de la mansión toco a mi puerta.

-Señorita, el señor Ikuto, ya ha llegado, la espera en el portal.

-Gracias Diana - recogí mi maleta, y me di un último vistazo en mi espejo, antes de salir de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras tranquilamente, ya que me daba miedo caerme por las escaleras, llegue al portal donde Ikuto me esperaba

Ikuto estaba apoyado en la puerta de su Ferrari Azul Eléctrico, llevaba unos tejanos desgastados negros, una camisa azul marino medio abierta y una chaqueta americana negra, el pelo engominado con algunos flecos sueltos, dándole un toque salvaje y sexy a la vez, llevaba dos anillos en cada mano, si algunas chicas lo vieran ahora mismo, seguramente se hubieran desmayado en el acto

-Espero que se lo pase muy bien Señorita Amu- Diana estaba detrás de mí con una cara feliz, como si se alegrase de que me fuera toda la noche

-Gracias Diana, podrías llevar a Fly a mi habitación, prefiero que duerma en mi cuarto, antes que a la intemperie, y por favor puedes pedir a Joel, que deje mi Bugatti Veyron, a las 7 de la mañana

-De acuerdo Señorita, así se hará.

-Hasta mañana Diana- me di la vuelta y vi a Ikuto que no se cortaba ni un pelo en mirarme de arriba abajo, y eso me ponía un tanto nerviosa - Ya sé que estoy buenísima, pero te puedes cortar un poco ¿no crees?

-Es que hoy estas distinta de lo normal, ahora sí que pareces adulta, y hay que decir que estas tremendamente buenísima

-Gracias- Ikuto me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Ferrari y agarro mi equipaje dejándolo en el maletero delantero del coche, mientras entraba en el Ferrari, entro en el del piloto y arranco el coche, nos dirigimos a toda velocidad al Guest House. En el camino hacia allí hubo un gran silencio por parte de ambos, algo raro a lo habitual, normalmente seria como en el instituto, el diría alguna tontería pervertida, y yo me enfadaría, pero esta vez él no es el Ikuto que yo conozco, esta callado… puede que le haya sentado mal la comida de este mediodía

-¿Cómo es que has cambiado de look esta noche?

-¿Ocurre algo con mi vestimenta?, yo cuando salgo por ahí de fiesta siempre voy así-**MENTIRA**

-Sí, si no me quejo por la vestimenta, es por ti

-¿Por mi?, ¿que he hecho yo ahora?

-Es que normalmente tú llevarías tus bambas, tus pantaloncitos, y calaveritas, lo normal en una punk como tú, pensaba que irías igual que siempre pero en vestido… No sabría decirte exactamente, solo que esto me ha pillado por sorpresa…

-Que quieres decir ¿que yo no sé vestirme como una tía pija o qué?, siempre que tengo que ir a sitios como el Guest House me visto así, y para las fiestas que da mi madre pues tengo que llevar otro tipo de vestimenta…, odio todo este mundo…

-Que quieres ¿que desaparezca la tierra?

-No idiota, odio esta vida de fiestas, discotecas, dinero, joyas, etiqueta, todo esto se ve bien desde fuera pero cuando estas dentro de todo esto, es un infierno, yo quiero ser yo, que nadie me juzgue solo por la ropa que llevo, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Yo, si quieres que te diga la verdad no sé el porqué te quejas, la vida la tienes solucionada, solo tienes que casarte con alguien adinerado y listos, el juzgarte por tu vestimenta lo hace todo el mundo, clase alta, media y baja. Pero da igual como vistas, lo importante es cómo eres y lo que sientes, cuando crezcas un poco más, lo sabrás, si tu quieres ir a lo punk pues ve, da igual lo que digan los demás, tu eres tú y vistes como quieres, no como ellos digan.

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Ikuto me ha parecido una persona distinta mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa - gracias Ikuto, al parecer no eres solo guapo, rico y pervertido….- Por primera vez veo a Ikuto de una manera distinta…

-Eso es lo más maduro que has dicho, al menos delante mío.

-¿Es eso un cumplido?– Solté una pequeña risita mientras desviaba la mirada a la sexta avenida.

-Ves, también te puedes reír conmigo, no solo enfadarte.

Este era el momento indicado-¿Ikuto desde cuando tienes una prometida?

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Internet

-Y en el anuncio de internet, ponía el nombre de la prometida

-No, es un absoluto misterio

-No seas tan cotilla, eres aun muy niña para saber de estas cosas, CRIA

-¡No soy una cría! Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad, así que no me vuelvas a decir niña, ni infantil ni nada por el estilo!

-Está bien Amu, por cierto cuando lleguemos allí, no te separes de mi ¿entendido?

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, se espabilarme sola

-Muy bien, como quieras, luego no regreses a mi llorando ni nada por el estilo

Lleguemos al Guest House en lo que a mí me parecieron los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida, aparquemos en la entrada del Guest House, e Ikuto me acercó su brazo para que yo me agarrara a el cuándo entráramos adentro, la música se escuchaba desde fuera , que estaba decorada con una alfombra roja, y una gran cola de personas esperaban su turno para poder entrar, las chicas que estaban esperando en la cola, empezaron a gritar y a silbar, al ver a Ikuto, y no me extraña estaba guapísimo, mientras que unas miradas de odio se dirigían hacia mi persona, algo que a Ikuto no se pudo resistir a reírse, me deshice del agarre que tenia con Ikuto y me acerqué a las chicas que me miraban con recelo

-Se puede saber que os pasa gatas en celo, si os lo queréis comer os dejo, a mi no me importa total yo no sal…-Ikuto me agarro del brazo y tiro de mí, me pegue a su pecho bien formado, y me lamio la mejilla diciendo

- Lo siento chicas pero este gato salvaje ya ha sido domado por esta gatita- en ese mismo instante millones de luces blancas parpadeantes nos iluminaros a mí y a él, algo que me dejo sin poder ver en unos minutos

-EEEEEHHHH!- Todas las chicas querían matarme y otras simplemente lloraban o les salía una hemorragia nasal por la nariz, Yo simplemente me quede en estado de shock

-Vamos gatita- me llevo adentro de la discoteca, aun estando yo en estado de shock.

-Se puede saber a que ha venido eso, seguro que mañana sale en los periódicos de la mañana, y como se entere mi madre me matara! Pensara que tenemos una relación o algo-La verdad es que lo que pensara mi madre del tema me daba igual, pero mis amigas que millones de veces han intentado que ikuto y yo formáramos pareja en múltiples eventos, que gracias a dios he podido salir victoriosa formando grupo con Nagihiko mi mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-No te preocupes por tu madre, seguro que le encantara la idea de que nosotros dos estemos cada vez mas unidos.- mientras hablaba se adentraba cada vez más en la muchedumbre y comenzamos a subir unas escaleras de cristal, hasta llegar a la segunda planta, que como no era la planta para los VIP allí se reunió la crem de la crem

Mientras miraba a mí alrededor solo reconocía caras famosas como Justin Timberlake, Taylor Lautner… pero Ikuto desapareció en un instante, aproveche la oportunidad de mi liberación momentánea y me acerqué a la barra para pedir una bebida

-Un Cosmopolitan por favor.- el barman que atendía la barra asintió con la cabeza y espere en la barra mientras Ikuto hablaba con una parejita, el chico le tendió un pequeño sobre blanco a Ikuto con disimulo que al momento Ikuto lo guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa. La parejita se despidió de Ikuto y muy acaramelados se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del club. Yo volví mi vista hacia Cosmopolitan recién preparado, le di un pequeño sorbito dejando que el olor y el licor nublaran mi mente e inundaran mis sentidos.

-No savia que las niñas pequeñas podían beber- Ikuto se coloco a mi lado y pidió al barman un San Francisco sin alcohol.

-Pensaba que te ibas a pedir una bebida más alcohólica

-No sé si te has olvidado, pero yo soy el que conduce, el que no me emborrache no quiere decir que me lo vaya a pasar mal.- El barman le dio la San Francisco- A demás nadie ha dicho que fuera a ser para mí.

Ikuto me quito mi Cosmopolitan, y me dio el San Francisco

-¿Se puede saber que haces?, devuélveme mi bebida

-Lo siento, pero a las niñas no se les permite beber

-Déjame en paz soy suficientemente mayor para saber que está bien y que está mal además no es la primera vez que bebo-MENTIRA, conocía las bebidas más que nada porque una amiga mía su padre es el presidente de una empresa de bebidas, y siempre he querido beber el Cosmopolitan, que es el coctel que beben las chicas de la serie Sexo en Nueva York

-Por esta noche no bebas, le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, además ¿no crees que si sales de aquí algo bebida los periodistas no se aprovecharan en hacerte fotos y colgarlas en la prensa amarrilla?

-Ahora que lo dices…, pero entonces no estarás tú más en peligro, recuerda que tú eres la estrella, yo solo mancharía el nombre de la empresa a lo que mi madre se las puede arreglar tranquilamente, pero tú si te pillan bebido no tardaran en hacer malos comentarios sobre ti y tú reputación caerá

-Desde cuando te importa lo que le ocurra a mi reputación, pensaba que me odiabas- Ikuto paso su brazo por mi hombro y me llevo a un sofá de piel azul que hacía juego con una pecera gigante que había en la pared

-Y te odio, siempre me gastas bromas, y te burlas de mi, eres guapo, listo, todas las chicas se te declaran pero por alguna extraña razón siempre las rechazas, y vienen a mi llorando porque tu las as rechazado, mucho antes de que entraras a nuestro colegio yo representaba que era como una especie de príncipe para las chicas, siempre que se peleaban con los chicos o eran rechazadas en sus declaraciones de amor venían a mi pidiéndome ayuda y consejos, desde entonces fui el príncipe ideal para las chicas, hasta que llegaste tu, mi mejor amiga se te declaro y tú la rechazaste, yo fui a hablar contigo y ella estaba escondida detrás del un árbol, tú me gastaste una de tus bromas pesadas y por culpa de eso perdí a mi mejor amiga, pensó que yo la engañaba, y que estaba saliendo contigo- solté todo lo que mi corazón había guardado para sí mismo desde hacía dos años nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desahogada.

-No savia que te ocurrió eso, Amu lo siento de veras- Ikuto paso su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazo en un intento de consolarme

-Déjalo lo echo, echo esta, además en realidad aquella chica no era mi amiga- deshice el abrazo- al parecer su padre le obligo a que fuera mi amiga, ya que mi madre tiene tratos con la empresa de su padre, es por eso que tengo pocos amigos, y siempre estoy en mi mundo, prefiero estar sola antes de sufrir como aquella vez

-Sabes de sobra que nuestro mundo es así, todos los asuntos que tengamos, nuestras amistades y demás incluso nuestros compromisos son siempre por dinero nada más- Ahora savia que Ikuto estaba hablando de él mismo ya que lo del compromiso era de él

-Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me muero por saber quién será tu esposa

-Aun no lo sé ni yo, no sé si la conozco o no, y lo peor de todo es que mi padre me lo dijo este mediodía cuando me llamo por teléfono- recordé vagamente cuando Ikuto salió escopeteado de mi casa con la moto-Parece ser que mañana se aclararan muchos misterios- esto último lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- Yo aparte la mirada abrumada por aquellos ojos que me miraban tan intensamente, note como Ikuto me agarro del brazo y dejando las bebidas en la mesita de cristal, me arrastro al centro de la pista donde comencemos a bailar los dos, hasta que pusieron una canción un tanto provocativa- Haber que tan adulta crees que eres, pequeña Amu

-Eso mismo te digo a ti Ikuto

Shakira- Rabiosa

Rabiosa  
>Yo tengo pila y loco haciendo cola<p>

Tengo a palomo metío en lío  
>Y yo te quiero atracao ahí, Ratata <p>

Comencemos a bailar Ikuto como un experto y yo como un pato mareado, hasta que me agarro de las manos y comenzó a guiarme a saber tu en que baile, comencemos a bailar a lo tonto y la verdad es que no podía reprimir las carcajadas, me lo estaba pasando muy bien con Ikuto

Que yo te quiero a quinientos y perdío  
>Mentiras son dividí contigo<br>Porque esa vuelta no es pa mí  
>Que yo te quiero amarrao aquí<br>Oye mami, vuélvete loca  
>Aruñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca<br>Oye papi, vuélveme loca  
>Aruñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca<p>

Rabiosa, rabiosa  
>Rabiosa, rabiosa<br>Yo soy rabiosa  
>Rabiosa, rabiosa<p>

Rabiosa  
>Tu tienes pila y loco haciendo cola<br>Mira palomo metío en léo  
>Y tú me quieres atracao aquí Ratata <p>

Ikuto se acerco más a mí y comenzó a mirarme con sus ojos intensos, y mi cuerpo se movió solo hacia él, estaba como hechizada por sus ojos brillantes de color zafiro brillantes, lo abrace por encima de sus hombros y él me agarro por la cintura y comencemos a movernos lentamente pero al sonido de la música, me beso el cuello muy sensualmente a lo que yo me mordí el labio, estaba muy acalorada y no había ni bebido nada con alcohol, nos miremos los dos a los ojos y pude por fin sostener la mirada tan felina de Ikuto, se fue acercando mas a mi y atrayéndome más a si con sus brazos, lentamente cerré los ojos y….

-Ikuto!

Desperté del trance y empuje a Ikuto lejos de mí, mire al dueño de aquella voz que me salvo de darle un beso al idiota de Ikuto, y como no, era uno de sus amigos del instituto

-Que tal Rikio?- Rikio es amigo de Ikuto siempre va con la pandilla del que Ikuto es el jefe, es hijo de un cantante de rap muy famoso

-Que haces por aquí Ikuto?, es raro verte en fiestas como estas, normalmente estarías en casa durmiendo- me fui alejando lentamente mientras ellos dos continuaban su charla, no quería que me vieran con él, no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirían las chicas del instituto si supieran que he salido con Ikuto y encima que me quedo en su mansión a dormir…..- Por cierto ¿con quién has venido?

Ikuto miro en la dirección en la que estaba momentos antes Amu- Al parecer mi gatita se ha escondido

-Otro de tus ligues eh? Esta vez ¿qué es? ¿Una súper modelo? ¿una actriz?

-No, alguien mucho mejor, pero dejemos eso de lado, ¿has venido con los chicos?

-Sí, están en el ala secreta del Guest House, en la piscina con sus "ligues" de una noche, yo me he escapado para ver si también pillaba cacho esta noche, veniros tú y tu pareja a la piscina, está pasando los servicios

-Bien iré cuando la encuentre, por cierto no estás un poco borracho tienes la cara roja

-Puede que si hemos hecho un concurso de beber chupitos y he vuelto a ganar- dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo la señal de victoria con la mano derecha

-Iré a buscar a mi chica y nos vemos en la piscina, buena suerte con tu cacería

-Hasta luego….

En la terraza de la discoteca….

Dios mío ¿que he estado a punto de hacer? Que me ocurre, si lo odio con toda mi alma, por su culpa durante un año y medio estuve sola, si amigas… una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla mientras mi mente recordaba aquellas escenas de mi pasado que destrozaron mi corazón y me encerré en una armadura para no poder recibir tal daño nunca más.

Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie en la terraza me senté en un asiento de piedra y la brisa del aire frio me ayudo a relajarme, aunque mi piel se erizo por el frio de la noche

- ¡Que rabia!, esta noche parece que no tengo suerte…- mire disimuladamente a quien había entrado en la terraza, era Rikio, y por su forma de andar llevaba unas copas de más, miro en mi dirección y aparte la vista de él, a mi móvil como si estuviera escribiendo un mensaje de texto, comenzó a andar hacia mi dirección haciendo eses- Hola, buenas noches

-Buenas noches- Se sentó en él banco de piedra en el que estaba sentada

-Hoy hace una bonita noche verdad

-Eh? A si…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- ¿No me reconoce?

-Soy Amu, no te acuerdas de mí Rikio?

-AMU! Menudo cambiazo, si que te ha ido bien las vacaciones- no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo- por cierto, ¿Y tu acompañante?

-Se ha ido a por unas copas, pero se está retrasando- me levante del asiento de piedra- voy a ver por qué se retra…- Rikio me agarro del brazo y me atrajo hacia él y me beso de forma agresiva, me tiro al asiento de piedra y se abalanzo sobre mí en un instante- Déjame ir Rikio!- intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que me dejara ir lo empujaba, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo, el me beso otra vez y comenzó a manosearme, colocando las manos bajo mi vestido- Basta RIKIO!- estaba aterrada y mis lagrimas no paraban de caer haciendo que viera borroso y me asuste aun mas, y en mi cabeza me decía "Llámale", "Grita su nombre" y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hice caso a mi corazón y lo llame con la poca voz que me quedaba por el miedo- IKUTOO! AYUDAME!

-Que haces llamando a Ikuto? El ha venido con una súper modelo, no con alguien como tu- Eso de alguna forma me izo más daño que lo que me estaba haciendo en esos momentos Rikio, en principio, yo quería que digiera que no había venido con migo pero por alguna razón que no llego a comprender quería que el dijera que había venido con migo

-AMU!- la voz de Ikuto!- QUE COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI CHICA RIKIO!- Ikuto se abalanzo sobre Rikio y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que rodase por el suelo unos metros lejos de mí, dirigió su mirada en mi, y vio mi vestido con la cremallera abierta, en algunos lugares rotos, mi maquillaje estropeado por las lagrimas, mi pelo revuelto, y mi cuerpo temblando por el miedo, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería que me viera de esta forma tan penosa- tranquila Amu ya estoy aquí- me abrazo cálidamente y me coloco encima de los hombros su chaqueta- durante unos minutos no abras los ojos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mientras no mires y te tapes los oídos estará bien- me enseño una cálida sonrisa y en ese momento vi como una especie de aura negra emanando de Ikuto, no le dije nada más y cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tape los oídos

-Rikio ha llegado la hora de morir- la furia de Ikuto se le notaba en la voz, escuche un "crec" seguramente sería Ikuto haciendo crujir los dedos de sus manos

-Espera Ikuto, hermano, no ha sido mi culpa, Amu va muy provocativa esta noche, a mas no sabía que estabas saliendo con ella, sabes que si lo supiese no me hubiese lanzado encima de ella- Ikuto se iba acercando mas y mas a Rikio- vamos Ikuto por favor….

-Es que no te enseñe nada de cómo tratar a una dama… -no oí nada mas, los minutos pasaban y no ocurría nada, mire en dirección a donde estaba Rikio e Ikuto, y no estaban solos, toda la pandilla de Ikuto estaba alrededor de ellos, Rikio estaba lleno de heridas, sangrando por la nariz y retorciéndose en el suelo- Chicos encargaros de él que aprenda a no tocar lo que no le pertenece, pero eso sí, que este vivo, mi padre ya me ha dicho que no encubrirá nada mas- todos los chicos que eran unos 10 o así asintieron mirando a Rikio- y una cosa más, que nadie se atreva a tocar a Hinamori Amu, entendido? Desde ahora ella me pertenece y nadie que no sea yo podrá tocarla, si no terminara peor que él – Ikuto señalo a Rikio mientras se fumaba un cigarro

Mire al pobre Rikio, como lo había dejado Ikuto, y luego lo mire a él, con las manos ensangrentadas y la camisa blanca con manchas de sangre, ¿era este el Ikuto que siempre se burlaba de mí? ¿El cantante, actor, modelo, al que yo ansiaba ganar?, ¿este es el Ikuto del que yo me he enamo…? mi mente quedo en blanco, y no me fije que el dueño del Guest House se acerco al lugar donde la pandilla de Ikuto estaba, y se llevaron a Rikio del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, uno de los amigos o mejor dicho "secuaces" de Ikuto le tendió una toalla húmeda y una muda limpia de camisa, esta era de color negro, se cambio y mando a quemar la toalla y la camisa para no dejar pruebas, el lugar quedo en silencio con solo Ikuto y yo en la terraza, comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde yo estaba, se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y continuemos en silencio hasta que al final le tuve que preguntar

-Quien eres en realidad Ikuto?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé ni yo, cuando quise darme cuenta ya era así, con doble personalidad, de día soy lo que ves tú y todos en la escuela y en todo el mundo, y de noche soy como un rebelde que si no fuera por los millones y las influencias de mi viejo estaría en la cárcel hace muchos años

-Así que no eres un chico perfecto- eso en realidad me alegro un poco, al parecer el príncipe perfecto de mi instituto no es tan perfecto como pensaba

-¿Esa es la idea que tienes de mí?

-No, es la idea que tienen todos de ti, y la verdad es que me alegro de saber que no eres tan perfecto como pensaba

-Deberías de odiarme por lo que he hecho, le he pegado una paliza a una persona

-La verdad es que me has asustado un poco Ikuto, pero a la vez me ha hecho feliz lo que has dicho de mí, y te agradezco que me hayas salvado aunque tus métodos son un tanto bestias- me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla- es una forma de agradecértelo, no pienses en nada raro…- caí en las rodillas de Ikuto, al fin mi cuerpo se relajo y no pude sostenerme por más tiempo

-AMU!- me agarro con ambas manos mi cara y me obligo a mirarle-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada…- Ikuto me llevo en volandas, por la puerta trasera del Guest House, aun seguía abrigada por la chaqueta de Ikuto, y aunque Ikuto tuviese las manos frías, el estar apoyada en su pecho mientras me cargaba en brazos, era una sensación maravillosa, me sentía mas cómoda que en la mejor cama en la que hubiese dormido nunca, y entonces todo mi cansancio y estrés se hicieron visibles al caer rendida en los brazos de Ikuto, lo último que recuerdo es que me llevaba en coche a algún lugar…


End file.
